Home To Hold Onto
is the third episode of the second season and the 13th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary When Station 19 receives a call from concerned neighbors regarding a resident in their apartment building, the team heads out to investigate. When they arrive to evaluate the scene, they're shocked by what they find inside. Meanwhile, in an effort to create a solid working relationship between the fire and police departments, Ryan takes an unlikely member of the team on a ride-along. Full Summary Andy wakes up in a room full of boxes. Pruitt looks at his nearly empty fridge. Maya is out for a run. Jack wakes up and stares straight ahead. Vic checks her phone as her hookup sleeps. He wakes up and they agree that neither of them really does this often. They start making out. Andy is putting things on the shelves in Maya's place. Andy says the shelf looked empty and sad. Maya said it was intentionally empty. Maya knows Andy is still stewing. Maya's still surprised that Andy actually told Pruitt she was moving out. Vic comes in with news to share. Maya's surprised she has a key. Vic tells them about her hookup. Andy says she doesn't approve of firefighters dating each other. But then she says she's kidding. They're surprised she's so easy breezy. Jack comes to pick up Dean to give him a ride. Jack wonders why he's never seen Dean's place, a houseboat, before. Jack's in awe of the whole place. Dean says he doesn't really have a lot of people over. He also reminds Jack that he owes him a punch from the night of the skyscraper. They have to go because Sullivan asked for a meeting with Jack before shift. Sullivan asks how he feels about the rescue last shift. Jack starts to reply, but Sullivan interrupts to say that he thought it revealed a lack of cooperation between the fire department and the police department. So he's sending Jack on a ride-along with a police officer. They hear a siren approaching. Jack goes outside to see Ryan parked in the driveway. Jack is upset with him for parking there. Jack then figures out he's going on the ride-along with Ryan. Ryan just pulled into the driveway to mess with Jack. Maya and Andy watch them go and wonder why they're leaving together. At breakfast, Ben mentions to Dean that he's thinking about taking up kayaking. Dean realizes he's hinting at doing it at Dean's place. Vic comes in and is also excited. She dances while getting her breakfast. She tells them she got laid. Travis comes in. Dean and Ben greet him happily, but Vic seems awkward and excuses her for chores. Dean is still upset about the others inviting themselves over. Ben knocks on Sullivan's door but gets no answer. He sees that Sullivan is in the office, so he peeks in. Sullivan says he was ignoring Ben because he didn't want to be disturbed, but Ben's already disturbed him. Ben tells Sullivan he's invested in staying a firefighter. He's ready to learn from Sullivan. Ben then leaves. Maya, Vic, and Andy ask why people always come out of Sullivan's office sadder than when they went in. Andy says he likes to make people squirm. Vic reveals what she knows about Sullivan. She woke up early trapped beneath a man blanket, so she cyber-stalked Sullivan because man blanket was boring. Andy wonders why he was the first choice to captain 19. They could have promoted a woman. Sullivan says he wasn't the first choice, but the first choice jeopardized her own chances. So he has her to thank for the captain position. Andy wonders why Sullivan has it out for her. Maya says she keeps giving him ammo to use against her. He lurks while she's overstepping. Travis asks Ben about Vic's change in attitude, but Ben hasn't noticed anything. Travis is surprised that Ben knows stuff about Vic's life that Travis doesn't. Ryan says it's basically a pretend shift for him, so they'll get through it and part ways. Ryan tells him the rule is he has to stay in the car at all times. Their assignment is traffic stops. They see a car race by and Ryan pulls him over and approaches the car. The man tells him not to come any closer. He won't get out of the vehicle because he's not wearing pants. He spilled his coffee then took his pants off. And then his boxers, because it burned. He just wanted to get home. Over the radio, Jack asks what the burn looks like. Vince describes a second-degree burn and offers a police escort to the hospital. Vic is working on the truck when Travis comes to talk to her. He asks why she doesn't seem to want to talk to him, but she denies that anything's wrong. Jack is surprised that Ryan's running a woman's plates because her sticker is a month out of date. Ryan says this day is a mistake. Jack says he wants to bury the hatchet with Ryan since they're no longer competing over Andy. Ryan's still upset with Jack. Pruitt surprises Andy with a dead plant. He gives it to her because he can't keep it alive. He also insists that he's fine and his life is fine. Dean comes in and asks how retirement is. Pruitt says he's just on leave. A call comes in and Dean and Andy rush off to see to it. On the way to the call, Sullivan says that the deadline for lieutenant applications is coming up. Ripley said he was eyeing her for it. He asks if her hesitation is because she and Andy are friends. She says she and Andy support each other, no matter what. He says that's good, but she may need to move from cheerleader to leader. He'll look for her application. Liam and Jaime tell the firefighters that the ceiling of their apartment was cracking. They're worried about their upstairs neighbor, Evelyn, who isn't answering her phone. Sullivan knocks on the door for a welfare check. Andy says it would take more than a leak to take the ceiling out, but then they hear cracking. They break the lock so they can see if she's in there. The door moves with difficulty because of the large amount of stuff on the other side. Andy remarks that that's more than a leak. They call for structural engineers before trying to move the door more. Sullivan also requests that the utilities be turned off. Then they hear Evelyn calling out to them. She says she can't move. They talk about her apartment, saying it is probably buckling away due to water damage and the weight of all the stuff. Jaime and Liam didn't know she was a hoarder. Dean goes to get support beams and Vic and Travis are sent to evacuate beneath the apartment. Evelyn tells Andy she tripped and some boxes fell on her. She's having trouble breathing and reveals that she recently had heart surgery. They need to get into the apartment. Travis tells Vic to tell him what her problem is, but she again denies that there is one. Dean asks if they're being weird because he never invited them to his houseboat. They ignore him and start knocking on doors to evacuate the building. Outside Evelyn's door, they weigh the pros and cons of going into the apartment after her. Andy wants to wait for the engineers, but Sullivan tells Ben to go in. Andy again says Evelyn can wait and Ben's never done a rescue like that. Sullivan asks for Maya's opinion and Maya says they don't have time to wait, but Andy should be the one to go in. She's the lightest person on the team and she has most experience. Sullivan agrees and tells Andy to get ready to go in. Ryan approaches Gregory Dougal, whom he just pulled over. Gregory has his kid in the backseat and says they're on their way to a birthday party. Ryan looks at him suspiciously and asks him to turn off his car and hand over his license and registration. He goes back to his car to check them out, but instead calls in with a possible child abduction and gives the information he has. Andy carefully enters the apartment with the supplies she needs to get Evelyn out. Jack asks Ryan why he thinks it's a child abduction and Ryan tells him all the signs he noticed. They could be explained away, but he's still checking. They need to stall and hope he doesn't get suspicious. Maya is sent to the rig to get a gurney and a cardiac monitor. Sullivan also tells her to turn her radio down because the volume is all the way up. She says she must have bumped it when she geared up. He's also surprised she sided with him over her friend. She says she was siding with the victim. Andy gives report of the apartment as she goes. She calls out to Evelyn to find out where she is located. Evelyn talks about keeping a tidy house when her husband was alive. Then he died and she couldn't decide which things to keep, because he'd always told her. Andy hits a mouse trap and falls into a pile of stuff, knocking it over. Sullivan radios in, but gets no response. Ryan gets a reply that confirms his suspicion. They wait for backup. Jack's impressed. Andy gets up and continues to make her way toward Evelyn. Evelyn's having more trouble breathing. Andy gets to Evelyn and starts to check her out. Andy gives a report to Ben about Evelyn's status. It sounds like she has cardiac tamponade. She needs treatment now, before she can be evacuated. She needs the largest needle she has. He then instructs her how to do it. Jack asks Ryan why they're just sitting in the car if they know the guy has taken his daughter. Ryan says he has a civilian in his car, so he just has to wait for backup. Jack says the kid could be in danger. Ryan can't stop thinking about her, but her father is calm, so they stay calm and she stays safe. They have to wait for backup. They then hear Gregory re-start his car. Andy tells Evelyn it's going to hurt, but Evelyn says she's sure she's felt worse. Evelyn tries to get Andy to get out of there. She has people who would care if she didn't make it out. Evelyn says no one would miss her and maybe her heart is saying it's time. But Andy won't give up and has Ben talk her through it. Ryan gets out of his car and approaches Gregory again. He says the computer is taking a while and it should only be a few more minutes. He sees that Gregory is getting impatient, so he leans in and tells him not to do it. It'll end badly. There will be a chase. He'd be risking his daughter's life. The only way to keep being part of her life is if he stops now. Ryan tells him to turn the car off. Maya thinks she made a mistake. The floor will collapse any minute. Andy then sends Evelyn out on the portable stretcher. Sullivan then goes back and pulls Andy out just as the floor collapses. Gregory says he's a great dad, but his ex's lawyer just keeps pushing. Ryan knows he doesn't want to lose his daughter. Gregory turns off the car and holds up his hands. Evelyn is loaded on to the gurney and Liam and Jaime say how glad they are to see that she's okay. She apologizes for ruining their apartment, but they say that all that matters is that she didn't go with it. The engineers have finally arrived. Sullivan tells Ben he did a good job talking Andy through it. Andy is upset because Evelyn would have died if Andy had been the one making the call. Sullivan says it's good that it didn't go that way. Ryan puts Gregory in his squad car just as Lindy's mother arrives to get her. Janet is grateful to Jack for saving Lindy. He tries to tell her it was actually Ryan, but she ignores him and just hugs Lindy. As she walks away, Ryan comes by and Jack says he deserved the victory lap. He's used to not being recognized. Firefighters are seen as heroes while caps are an annoyance. Somedays, it's nice, though, he says as he watches Lindy and her mom. Andy asks Maya if she's losing her instincts because of what happened with Evelyn. She's surprised that Andy wants her opinion, even though she was shocked that Sullivan asked for it earlier. Maya's call was right. Andy's not sure why she keeps screwing up. Maya doesn't know either. Andy just walks away. Maya comes into Sullivan's office to tell him she submitted her lieutenant's application. He says he looks forward to reviewing it. She thanks him and leaves. Travis steps in to help Vic. She says she can handle it herself. He asks her what's up. She tries to deny it again, but she's been weird all day. He pushes her until she admits that she's upset because he told Ben to let him die. Ben's a rookie, so he left Travis there where no one would find him. Then Vic found him and dragged him out of the building. She watched him bleed out right in front of him. She's mad because he quit on Warren and on life and on her. Sullivan interrupts their fight and tells them they can take their fight to the peer support group instead. Travis says it won't happen again. Vic shakes her head at him and walks away. Andy goes to her father's door and instead of using her key to enter, she knocks. When Pruitt answers, she gives him the plant back and tells him not to be like that plant. She doesn't want him to feel like she's too busy and he doesn't have anyone. She doesn't want him to waste away without her. She's still there for him even though she doesn't live there. Andy asks if she was every easy or breezy. He says she was, until her mother died. She feels lost and he says he does, too. It's strange without her there, but he says he won't take back the plant. They see Ryan getting into his car and Andy wonders where he's going. Pruitt says he dropped by earlier and mentioned grabbing a beer with Jack, which surprises Andy. Jack has brought Ryan to Dean's houseboat. Ryan is similarly confused and upset about Dean keeping it to himself. Dean guesses their ride-along went well because they're getting along. It was a tricky situation, but it went well. Dean tells them about the apartment they were at. Jack asks Ryan if the part that could have gone worse ever sticks with him. Ryan says he tries not to bring it home. Dean asks Jack if he's okay. Jack says he's great, just upset that Ryan didn't let him use the siren. Dean watches Jack carefully. Cast S192x03AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x03BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x03JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x03VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x03RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x03TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x03DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x03MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x03PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x03Evelyn.png|Evelyn S192x03Jaime.png|Jaime S192x03Liam.png|Liam S192x03GregoryDougal.png|Gregory Dougal S192x03RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x03DavidMayhorn.png|David Mayhorn S192x03Vince.png|Vince S192x03Janet.png|Janet S192x03LindyDougal.png|Lindy Dougal Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Carol Locatell as Evelyn *Ramón De Ocampo as Jaime *Elimu Nelson as Liam *Tom Costello as Gregory Dougal *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan Co-Starring *Joseph Piccuirro as David Mayhorn *Peter James Smith as Vince *Faline England as Janet *Charles Maceo as First Responder *Juliet Donenfeld as Lindy Rescues Vince Vince was pulled over for speeding. He told Ryan not to approach his car. He was embarrassed because he wasn't wearing pants. He'd spilled his coffee and it burned, so he took off his pants and then his boxers and was just trying to get home. However, Jack overheard the conversation and inquired about the burn. It was blistering, so Jack told him he needed medical attention and offered for Ryan to give him a police escort to the hospital. Evelyn's Apartment Liam and Jaime called 911 because their ceiling was starting to crack. They were worried about their upstairs neighbor, Evelyn because they were unable to reach her on her phone. Station 19 responded to the call and found that Evelyn had a massive amount of stuff in her apartment, which was compromising the floor beneath her apartment. Evelyn herself had fallen and was trapped by things that had fallen on her. She'd had heart surgery a few weeks prior and was having trouble catching her breath. They put in support beams below her apartment and evacuated the floor. Andy wanted to wait for the engineer to go in after Evelyn, but Sullivan said he wanted to go in immediately because he didn't feel they had time to wait and told Ben he wanted. Sullivan asked for Maya's opinion. She said they should send someone in, but she suggested Andy because she's the lightest person on the team with the most experience. Sullivan then sent Andy in after Evelyn with a portable stretcher. Andy had Evelyn talk to her while she moved through the apartment so she could find her. While navigating, Andy hit a mouse trap and hurt herself, so she pulled back and fell over the obstacles. Andy got up and was able to find her. After an examination, she learned that Evelyn had cardiac tamponade. They didn't have time for her to get out, so Ben talked Andy through a pericardiocentesis. Once that was done, she put Evelyn on the stretcher and started to pull her out. Once she got her to the door, Evelyn was pulled to safety. The floor started to crack more quickly and Andy was pulled out just before the floor collapsed completely. Evelyn was then put on a stretcher and taken to the hospital. Lindy Dougal Lindy's father, Gregory, was pulled over for speeding. Ryan saw a hastily packed bag and a wedding ring tan line, leading him to suspect that Gregory had kidnapped Lindy. He radioed in and confirmed that there was an active Amber alert out for Lindy. While they waited for backup to arrive, Ryan saw Gregory get more and more anxious. To avoid a big scene in front of Lindy, Ryan quietly talked to Gregory and explained that it wouldn't end well for him if he tried to take off with Lindy and convinced him to turn himself in. Lindy was then reunited with her mother. Music "Heaven's Got A Back Door" - Dead Sara "Down In Flames" - Ella Vos Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 4.16 million viewers, a series low. *There are no promotional stills for this episode. Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes